Rain Dance
Rain Dance is a weather move introduced in Generation II. It is -type. It causes Heavy Rain for five turns. It is TM18. Description |Boosts water-type moves for 5 turns.}} |Boosts the power of Water-type moves for 5 turns.}} |A heavy rain falls for five turns, powering up Water- type moves.}} |The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves.}} |The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. It lowers the power of Fire-type moves.}} Effect In battle The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. Statistics * Powers up -type attacks by 1.5. * Powers down -type attacks by 1.5. * Castform's Forecast ability changes its type to . * Weather Ball changes to -type and doubles in power. * Pokémon with the Swift Swim ability will double their speed. * Pokémon with the abilities Dry Skin and Rain Dish will recover HP every turn. * Pokémon with the Hydration ability will recover from status effects at the end of the turn. * Thunder always hits and can break Protect. * Hurricane always hits. * Solar Beam requires an extra turn to charge, and its power is reduced to half. * Synthesis, Morning Sun and Moonlight will recover 1/4 of total HP, instead of 1/2. * The Damp Rock increases the duration of the rain. Abilities powered by Rain Dance * Drizzle * Forecast * Swift Swim * Dry Skin * Rain Dish * Hydration Gallery Rain Dance depicted in Generation III |games4 = Rain Dance IV.png Rain Dance depicted in Generation IV |anime2 = Lugia Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by a wild Lugia Clair Dragonair Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Clair's Dragonair |anime3 = Vito Alakazam Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Vito's Alakazam Bart Castform Forecast Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Bart's Castform |anime4 = Byron Bronzor Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Byron's Bronzor Blastoise Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by three wild Blastoise |anime5 = Yamask BW014 Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by a wild Yamask |anime6 = Ash Goomy Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Ash's Goomy Ash Sliggoo Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Ash's Sliggoo Ash Goodra Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Ash's Goodra Tierno Blastoise Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Tierno's Blastoise Tierno Ludicolo Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Tierno's Ludicolo |anime7 = Misty Gyarados Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Misty's Gyarados Bourgain Electivire Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Bourgain's Electivire |manga3 = Elizabeth Rain Dance.jpg Rain Dance being used by Wallace's Luvdisc |manga4 = Crasher Wake's Floatzel and Quagsire Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Crasher Wake's Floatzel and Quagsire |other1 = Rain Dance XD.png Rain Dance depicted in Pokémon XD |other3 = Hareta's Empoleon Rain Dance.png Rain Dance being used by Hareta's Empoleon (In Diamond and Pearl Adventure!) |games2 = Rain Dance II.PNG}}